Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Sha
The Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Sha is a Mythical Zoan class Devil Fruit which bestows the ability upon the consumer to transform into a Sha or Sha Hybrid. Appearance The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Sha is a small, oblong spiny fruit that most closely resembles a kiwano. It is dark red in color, with the tips of the spines fading to orange. Its innards are viscous purple sludge, with bright white seeds mixed in. Tastes salty. Usage The user is able to transform into a Sha, either fully or in a hybrid form. The user is supremely adapted to desert environments, able to go longer without water, and is unaffected by harsh light or blowing sand. Strengths * 'Human Form-' He has the usual full and hybrid transformation, that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users. The User is unaffected by arid environmental conditions, harder to slow with sand, near impossible to blind with bright light or sand. Able to go longer without water.The user also demonstrates the ability to control sand to some degree, able to whip up sandstorms, though it does take considerable concentration in this form. * '''Human/Sha Hybrid Form- '''The user stays roughly the same height, but his skin takes on a dark red coloration. His head becomes that of the Sha's, with a long, slightly curved snout, squared ears, and thin covering of fur. They also sprout a tail, roughly half the length of their body, topped with a mace like bony structure covered in barb like hairs. In this form the user experiences a slight increase in strength, but a major increase in speed and stamina. Heat does not leave much of an impact, and they are unaffected by shifting or sandy terrain.The user's tail can deliver a bone shattering blow with a flick, and the hair on it can irritate flesh, particularly the eyes or nose or an open wound caused by the club.The user's senses also become sharper, particular their sense of smell.The hybrid form has much more control over the elements than the purely human form, able to easily manipulate sand and make large sand storms with little effort. * '''Sha Form- '''The user's form shrinks to that of the Sha's, roughly the same dimensions as a standard wolf, although slimmer. Their body is covered in a thin layer of dark red fur. In this form, the user gains even more speed than in its hybrid form, able to keep pace with near anyone on solid ground, but where it really excels is in the desert, faster than all but other devil fruit users on the uneven terrain. In this form, the User becomes an expert tracker, their sense of smell exceeding that of a bloodhound. This form demonstrates some control over the element of sand in a most peculiar way; with a slight exertion of will the user in this form can swim through the grains as easily as a fish can swim through water. It can even stay below the surface without the need for air for hours at a time. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.The user is so heavily adapted to the desert environment that it simply cannot handle the cold and snow, at best causing discomfort. In the user's animal or hybrid forms, powerful smells tend to disorient it, though effects vary. Trivia The Sha, or the Set Animal, was associated closely to the Egyptian god Set. Often the god himself was depicted with the head of a Sha. Although Set was a god of chaos, storms, and the desert, he was also seen as one of the sun god, Ra's, chosen protectors. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit